


Call Us Unconventional

by late_night



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha Ignis, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, omega Prompto, sinning lite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-18 02:56:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13672821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/late_night/pseuds/late_night
Summary: Prompto has some news for Ignis.Really he could have planned this out better,





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh catch me writing guilty pleasure fics till the day I die. 
> 
> Talk to me on tumblr @ham-for-ham-sandwich where I regularly decide to attempt death in various stages

Prompto bit his lip at Ignis’ door, hand up to knock but stopping short. His other hand was tightly gripping the strap to his back which was thrown over his shoulder. He’d just gotten off work and immediately headed over to Ignis’. He’d put it off long enough, it’d been about two months since he’d last seen the Advisor after his last heat. It’d been a month since he found out about the baby growing in his stomach. 

It was all good at first, sure he harbored a small crush on Ignis for the longest time and couldn’t find it in himself to say no when the alpha offered to help him through his heats. They were careful, using protection and contraceptives and condoms. Except the last time, his heat had come on so fast they had just fallen into bed together without a care of thought. 

He was paying for that now. 

He should have informed his ‘friend with benefits’ sooner. Now he was three months along and it was becoming easier to tell. Time had just gotten away from him was all! Between his two jobs and what little free time left spent with Noctis it was hard to get over to the other end of time to see Ignis. It definitely wasn’t because he was avoiding seeing the alpha.

Or maybe he was actively avoiding seeing Ignis, coming up with weak willed excuses to leave when Noctis told him that the Advisor was stopping by. Laundry had to get done at some point! Really!

It was when an omega on the subway asked him when he was due that he finally swallowed his fears and went to tell Ignis. Well, it was after breaking down crying after said omega on the train asked him if his alpha was as excited as he was that he realized he needed to talk to Ignis. 

Truth was he was terrified. He’d long since fallen in love with the gorgeous advisor of the Prince. Tumbling into bed with him had been an accident at first but it worked. But that’s all it had been right? Heat sex to take the edge off for both of him. Ignis claimed it helped him cool is aggression, having a regular sex partner and for Prompto his heats were all of a sudden much more bearable. 

Now he couldn’t bare the thought of the Advisor wanting nothing to do with him. Why would he? After all Ignis signed up for a fuck buddy, not a baby and a mate. Would he reject him entirely? Force him to get rid of it? He couldn’t! He loved this baby already. Ignis hadn’t been at the appointment with him. 

He hadn’t heard the baby’s heartbeat like he had.

Sure Ignis would be nicer, quietly ask him to leave and not come back. Tell him he couldn’t have some pleb omega permanently at his side, tell him his child wasn’t welcome in his life. Would Ignis bother paying him child support? Could he even bring the Advisor to court for child support? Was there some law against it? Prompto never thought to look it up, even if he could afford a lawyer. 

His hand that was gripping his bag strap found its way to his stomach and rubbed gentle circles on it. 

“No matter what happens, you’ll be safe with me,” he whispered. “I promise, I love you.” 

Another breath left his mouth and he knocked gently at the door. The hallway was silent and Prompto nervously began fidgeting on his feet. He briefly considered knocking again when the door finally opened. 

“Oh,” Ignis said. “Good evening Prompto.”

“Hi Iggy,” Prompto let out a shaky smile. “Can we chat? It’ll just be a quick moment I promise.”

Ignis shrugged before moving aside to let him in the apartment. 

He continued to fidget as he moved through the familiar apartment. Last time he had been here was in the throws of a particularly hard hitting heat where both he and Ignis both had tossed formalities aside the minute Ignis opened the door for him. The time they’d made his little chocobean in his stomach. 

He still terrified on everything that had yet to occur but he couldn’t regret it. 

“Would you like some coffee?” Ignis offered as he went towards the kitchen. 

Prompto blinked, startled. Coffee? No he couldn’t have coffee any more right? Was that one of the things the doctor had said to avoid? He couldn’t remember. 

Not that Ignis would know since he didn’t know about the baby period. 

“No thank you,” he muttered, eyes trailing to the floor. Ignis left and returned moments later with a cup of coffee for himself.

“Well?” he asked gently. “What’d you want to chat about?”

“Oh!” Prompto looked around the room trying to look anywhere but Ignis’ eyes.

“If it’s about our arrangement that’s fine,” Ignis paused. “Would you like to end it? I assure you there’s no hard feelings ab-”

“No!” Prompto shouted. “I mean I do want to end it but not really!” Well that could have been better stated.

“Pardon?” Ignis looked confused as he looked at the omega with analytical eyes. “Prompto, you’re not making any sense.”

“I don’t  _ want _ to end our arrangement.”  _ Emphasis on want _ , Prompto thought hopelessly. Astrals this was going nowhere fast.  _ Probably because you keep dragging out it,  _ Prompto berated himself. 

“Then what seems to be the problem?”

“I’m pregnant!” Prompto shouted, his voice raising a slight octave from fear. Ignis looked like a anak caught in headlights and was rendered speechless.  _ Well at least I get the title of being one of the only ones to catch Ignis off guard.  _ He thought as he rummaged through his bag for the ultrasound pictures the nice lady at the clinic gave him, one of which was carefully tucked away in wallet. The other he planned on giving to Ignis. 

Ignis glanced at the ultrasound. “I- How?”

Prompto couldn’t help but snort. “Well Iggy dear when daddy alpha sticks his knot into-”

“Yes I know that thank you,” Ignis interrupted quickly. “We were always careful.”

“Accidents happen,” Prompto shrugged. “And we weren’t as careful as usual last time.” 

The room fell silent for a moment as Ignis stared at the ultrasound. 

Prompto swallowed. “Look Ignis, I,” he paused to gain his bearings. He couldn’t back down now. “I didn’t come here to ask for money or help or for you to care even. I just, I dunno, thought you deserved to know. And to hear it from me not second hand from Noct or Gladio.” He zipped his bag up and reslung it around his shoulders before getting up. “Just, thanks for everything.”

With that he got up and left the apartment, ignoring it when Ignis cried out his name.

* * *

 

The instant Prompto got home he shed his outer clothing leaving nothing but his t-shirt and boxers on and crawled into bed, curling up into a ball. 

Once again he found himself rubbing his stomach as if it would bring him comfort. He let out a whimper and attempted to curl himself into a tighter ball. The sun was low in the sky and dinner time had long since past. He really should eat something but now he just wanted to cry for a bit before falling asleep. 

These plans were interrupted, however, by a sharp, insistant rap at the door. Prompto growled in annoyance as he pulled himself out of bed and tossed on an oversized hoodie to answer it. 

Ready to chew out whichever neighbor decided to bother him for some elementary school fundraiser at the worst possible time he opened the door to find a slightly frantic looking Ignis. 

“Iggy? What are you-” Prompto’s question was cut off by the alpha bunching the omega up in his arms. “Hey, easy now what’s wrong?” He gently guided Ignis into the house and shut the door. 

Ignis took a moment to recompose himself, releasing Prompto in the process. “Apologies.”

“Accepted,” Prompto reached up to move a stray hair out of Ignis’ face before retracting it quickly. “But that doesn't tell my why you’re here.” He turned to walk away but Ignis quickly grabbed his arm and turned him back towards him. 

“I want you,” he uttered as their eyes met. He swerved forward to kiss Prompto. He practically melted into the familiar lips, letting out a slight moan when Ignis pulled away. “I want the baby.” Another kiss. “I want to mate you and start a family.”

Prompto couldn’t believe his ears. All those things he’d been wanting for the longest time, even before he found out he was pregnant… Ignis wanted them too. 

“Really?”

“Really,” Ignis repeated and pulled him close again. 

“Next heat then,” Prompto told him. “After the baby’s born.” 

“Perfect,” Ignis kissed his forehead. “Now have you eaten?”

Prompto looked slightly guilty and looked to the floor for answers. It offered none. 

Ignis tsked with disapproval before heading to the kitchen, ordering him to relax on the couch. An order Prompto ignored in favor of following Ignis into the kitchen. 

“I can help!” he insisted. “Isn’t the omega supposed to cook anyway?”

Ignis of course saw right through his rouse. “Call us unconventional then,” he deadpanned. Prompto tossed his arms up in mock defeat before heading to the living room to laze about on the couch. He stopped at the doorway.

“Iggy?”

“Yes darling?”

“What are we going to tell Noct and Gladio?” Noct and Gladio who didn’t even know they were seeing each other in any capacity, let alone conceived a child together.

Prompto at least got the satisfaction of hearing Ignis splutter before hearing something shatter behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto and Ignis have news for Noctis and Gladiolus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since a couple people asked me I whipped up a mini sequel where they tell Gladio and Noctis. 
> 
> As always come talk to me on @ham-for-ham-sandwich on tumblr (please interact... please)

Prompto bounced his leg nervously on the floor as he sat cross legged on the floor of Noctis’ apartment. He wore a baggy hoodie and purposely hunched over in hopes of making himself look bigger than he was. 

The reason he was hunching himself over so much was to hide his pregnancy from Noctis and Gladio. He and Ignis had still not told the two about Prompto being pregnant. Truthfully he wasn’t sure how to tell his friend that he was knocked up with his Advisor’s child. He didn’t know how to tell Gladio the reason he wasn’t training anymore was because of Ignis’ insistence. It had been one of the few things that Ignis had put his foot down on in regards to his pregnancy, insisting it was too dangerous. Prompto had begrudgingly agreed and in exchange he got to keep his morning runs as long as he kept it light. 

So now here he was in Noctis’ apartment, the raven-haired omega was sitting on the couch, controller in hand. Gladio was curled up by his mate, one arm around him, the other had a book in hand. 

He’d come over to hang out with Noctis and the plan was to have Ignis stop by later on. Then they’d both be there to tell their friends during dinner. They’d decided to tell them a couple nights beforehand when Prompto first felt the baby move in his stomach. Between that and the fact that hiding pregnancy was getting harder as his stomach grew. 

“You ok?” Noctis asked suddenly, looking down at the other omega. “You seem more fidgety than usual. There’s something different about you.” 

“What? OH! I’m fine,” Prompto insisted, a little too quickly.

Noctis let out a grunt before continuing onto the next level. “You smell weird.” He added after some moments of silence. He paused the game and lunged forward. Prompto yelped as the omega landed and dug his nose onto Prompto’s side. “Your scents’ off.” The omega continued to look Prompto over critically, nose trying to find what was off about his friend. 

Prompto squealed as Noctis continued to sniff at him. Gladio sent a sideways glance towards the two omegas but didn’t react as neither were truly injured.

This continued on for a moment. “Seriously dude! I’m fine!”

Noctis frowned but dropped it. Soon enough Ignis was coming through the door, ready to start dinner for the group. Prompto resisted the urge to go crawling to his side and bask in his comforting scent. He wanted to run to Ignis and hug him and be adored in that way Ignis does in return. 

He stayed put however, sending Ignis a large smile instead.

The alpha returned the smile with a look of concern as soon as Noctis stopped paying what brief attention he gave Ignis when he had walked through the door. 

Prompto couldn’t resist Ignis for long, choosing to slowly teeter off to the kitchen at a reasonable pace that wouldn’t raise too much suspicion he hoped. Fortunately, Noctis seemed to lose interest in what he was doing, in lieu of melting himself into Gladio’s side. 

With the other two still parked firmly on the couch, Prompto was free to spend a moment wrapped around his intended mate. He happily threw his arms around the alpha in the kitchen, carefully put out of the direct line of sight from the other two. 

“Hello dear,” Ignis quietly murmured, turning his body to gently to face Prompto. He looked the blonde over before embracing him. “Day going well?”

Prompto made a hum of approval, letting Ignis know he was fine, not to worry. He also knew that Ignis would worry anyway.

Ignis continued to look him over, drinking in his scent and happily growling as his nose was in his neck and hand fell onto his stomach. 

“Iggy,” Prompto whined, writhed around a moment before pouting. Ignis just chuckled in response and continued nibbling at his neck. 

“Can’t wait to mark you,” he whispered. “Make you mine.” 

Prompto half moaned, half growled. “They’re both right over there,” he insisted. 

“Actually one of them is right here,” a new voice broke in. They both froze and glanced over to see Gladio there, grinning like a kid who just got his favorite candy bar. 

Gladio’s grin didn’t leave and Ignis immediately went to collect himself and Prompto hastily pulled his hoodie down from where it had been pushed up. “So you guys finally decided to tell us?” he asked. 

Prompto paused for a moment to let it process before he stuttered incoherently. 

“You knew?” Ignis asked, voice leveled and carefully concealing the shock he felt.

“Hard not to when you guys come around smelling like the other,” Gladio pointed out. “Don’t worry Noctis doesn't know. He wouldn’t notice if you had heat-sex right in front of him.” 

Prompto went red at the implication, no matter how true it was. It was what got them into their current predicament. 

“We were going to tell you both,” Ignis promised him. “Tonight to be exact.”

Gladio barked out a laugh and gave them a grin. 

“And the scent?” he inquired. “Noct was right, it is off.”

Prompto pointedly did not look Gladio in the eye. He bit the inside of his cheek and let his gaze fall to the floor. Gladio didn’t react verbally, just sent Ignis a questioning glance. 

Ignis looked at Prompto, gentle encouragement showing in his eyes. “Well Gladio,” Ignis said, taking the lead when Prompto continued to not react. “Things are about to change significantly for us.” 

Gladio narrowed his eyes at Ignis before sliding his gaze over to Prompto who looked up, released his cheek from where where he was biting and blurted out, “I’m pregnant!” 

“You’re what?!” a new voice cut in. All three looked over to see Noctis staring at Prompto with wide eyes, then glancing at Ignis then back to Prompto.

“Noct, when-”

“I wanted to see why we were all in the kitchen,” Noctis mumbled out, still wide eyed at Prompto. “How did this happen? When did this happen?” Prompto put a finger over Noctis’ mouth before he could continue to fire off questions.

“We started seeing each other about a year ago,” he told Noctis gently. No need to tell them it was initially about the sex. Hell until about four months ago it was purely about the sex.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Noctis sounded a little dejected, looking away from Prompto as if he did something wrong. Like he couldn’t be trusted to know. 

“It just didn’t seem important,” Prompto told him. “It wasn’t overly serious and then with the baby time just got away and well here we are!” He finished nervously. “It’s nothing you did.” 

Noctis seemed to mull this over for a moment. Prompto shuffled anxiously because he hadn’t considered the consequences of Noctis disapproving of their relationship. Surely Ignis wouldn’t toss away everything he’d worked for his entire life for him it would be absurd to entertain the idea. 

Prompto felt arms around him and dropped his gaze to find Noctis had tossed his arms around him. 

“Opf, Noct!” Prompto whined as the other omega tightened his arms. 

“Gentle,” Ignis chastised behind him. Noctis backed up like he’d been scalded. 

“I didn’t hurt him did I?” Noctis looked at his stomach, worry spread over his features. 

Prompto couldn’t help but roll his eyes, “The baby is fine,” he assured him. “We good?”

Noctis sent him a lopsided grin, “Better than good.”

* * *

 

It quieted down after that. Ignis shooed them out of the kitchen to finish dinner and Noctis spent the better part of the night slightly obsessing over Prompto. 

“Do you know the gender?”

“Nope, but I’m betting it’s a girl.”

“Can you feel her move around yet?”

“Sometimes but not much yet.” 

“When are you due?”

“Late November.”

Prompto took the questioning in stride. There was worse, really there was. He was just getting tired from the excitement of the day. Eventually Noctis stopped asking questions in lue of going back to his game. This didn’t stop him from glancing at Prompto on a probably too frequently basis. 

“Noct?”

Noctis made a hum on interest and hit the pause button to look at Prompto who was pulling himself up from where he was laying on the couch. Prompto didn’t say anything as he grabbed one of Noctis’ wrists and laid his hand on his rounded stomach, hoodie pushed back to get a clear view. 

“Oh! She moved!” he shifted excitedly. He quickly looked around for his own mate. “Gladio! I felt her move!” 

Noctis scurried off, leaving Prompto. As he was about to pull his hoodie down he felt another hand on his stomach accompanied by a kiss on his forehead. 

“I’d say that went well,” Ignis whispered to him, gently nibbling on his ear. 

“You’re just saying that because you didn’t have Noctis’ interrogation for the last hour.”

“Perhaps,” Ignis leaned up, pulling away from him. Prompto pouted in response. “Come on love, dinner’s ready. We won’t be late tonight, you look exhausted.”

“‘M fine,” Prompto yawned as soon as the words left his mouth. “Just need a nap.” 

Ignis prodded him up anyway, too which Prompto wrapped himself around the alpha, digging his nose into his neck. 

“Love you.” 

“Love you too dear.”


End file.
